Discord and Snowdrop
by albinotanuki
Summary: The title is pretty self-explanatory: Discord meets Snowdrop from the fan animation "Snowdrop". How will their relationship evolve?
1. Chapter 1

I decided to write this fan fiction after watching the fan animation _Snowdrop_ (if you haven't seen it yet, I highly recommend you do). Anyways, here's the first chapter. Sorry it might be a bit off; I wrote it in one night.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_ or _Snowdrop_. Those belong to Hasbro and Silly Filly Studios.

* * *

The first winter snow of the season was about to arrive. Discord planned on causing his usual seasonal mischief, but not before checking his food supply.

"Alright, I've got bread pudding, egg nog, those chocolate log thingies, ham; looks like I'm pretty much stocked up for the winter."

After checking his list, he ate his paper and walked out to the entrance of his cave. Coming out, however, he took notice that something was… different this time of season.

From the sky, the snow was falling, but the individual flakes looked different than what they usually do each winter. Discord caught one of the specks of snow and examined it. To him, it looked like a geometric doily with branches coming out from each of its six points.

Discord started to ponder why the snow was shaped this way. He couldn't have done something like this and even if he did, it would be to make winter more miserable for everypony. He didn't know what to make of this phenomena; he had to figure out why the falling snow was shaped in such a way.

Discord decided to fly up into the sky, transforming himself into a bird, to see what was going on. Up there, he saw Pegasus ponies filling the clouds with the snow doilies.

'What purpose would these ponies have in doing this?' Discord thought to himself.

It was then he looked over and saw Princess Celestia and Princess Luna along with a small Pegasus filly inspecting the work of the other pegasi. This made Discord smirk a little and he decided there that he should pay the princesses a visit.

"Well, congratulations, Princesses, you've finally found a way to make winter a little more interesting for once."

"Discord!" Celestia shouted, unenthused with hearing his voice.

"Oh relax, Celestia, I'm not even causing any trouble… for now." Said Discord transforming into his true self. "I'm just curious as to how you came up with the idea to make it snow doilies."

"One of the Pegasus foals wanted us to make special snow stars so ponies can grant wishes for the winter, so they can be happy for the season for once."

Discord looked over at the small blue filly that stood near the princesses. There was something unusual about the little filly, but he couldn't quite put his claw on it.

"And I take it THIS is the foal who came up with the idea." Said Discord circling the filly, "How ADORABLE."

The filly seemed both nervous and confused at what was going on.

"Thou leave Snowdrop out of thy mischief, Discord!" shouted Princess Luna, defending the little filly.

"I BARELY even touched her." Said Discord.

"What's going on?" asked the little Pegasus in confusion.

"Don't worry, Snowdrop," said Celestia wrapping her wing around the filly, "you shouldn't have to worry about that MONSTER."

"Name calling; oh how mature of you, your highness." Said Discord in sarcasm.

"Leave this place. NOW!"

"Fine. One alteration though."

Discord snapped his fingers, turning the snow yellow.

"DISCORD!" shouted Celestia in disapproval.

"Relax. Its lemon." Said Discord. "Well, I'm off. See you next time, Princesses."

Discord finally disappeared. Celestia sighed in annoyance as she used her Alicorn powers to turn the snow back to its pristine white.

"Princess Celestia, who was that?" asked Snowdrop, the little blue Pegasus filly.

"That was Discord. He sets out to ruin all things good with his powers of chaos."

"Why?"

"Simply out of his own amusement." Said Celestia. "He has no regards for others and treats them like his playthings. He's nothing but a nuisance."

"…I don't think you should've called him a monster, your highness."

Celestia was shocked by this statement. Snowdrop may have been blind, but clearly she must see how evil the draconequus was.

"Snowdrop," said Celestia placing her wing around the filly, "you have a kind heart, but you don't know the kind of beast he is. I'm just glad that he hasn't tried to harm you this time; he can be very dangerous."

Snowdrop couldn't understand why such a creature would be considered dangerous. His powers might've been annoying from what she had witnessed, but surely they couldn't have been THAT bad. The more she thought about it, the more this "Discord" character intrigued her and she wanted to find out more.

* * *

Anyways, please R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2.

* * *

Snowdrop snuck out of her house in the middle of the night. She had her regrets leaving her house without anypony, especially her mother, knowing she was gone, but her curiosity of a certain somepony was driving her to go out in the world to find out more. She started to fly downward. She didn't know how far down the ground was as she could not see below her. She nervously inched her way down in what seemed like hours. Snowdrop started getting impatient, so she sped up a little, hoping she wasn't going down too fast.

Suddenly, Snowdrop felt herself hit against some branches, bumping and scraping against her body before falling and hitting the snowy ground bellow. Her body ached as she slowly got up. She had never ventured below Cloudsdale before and everything around her felt strange, from the crunching of the snow beneath her hooves to the rattling of branches against one another from the howling wind.

Snowdrop felt a shiver down her spine, but not from the cold. She tried feeling her way through the forest, only to find herself tripping in the snow. Suddenly, her ears picked up something in the distance.

"Is somepony out there?"

The only answer she got was a low growl and a fowl stench was growing ever stronger. Realizing that whatever was approaching was no friend, Snowdrop's heart began to beat in her ears. She started backing up slowly before running as fast as her little hooves could, only to trip and fall.

She gasped in fear, worried whatever had been chasing her was about to consume her, but she heard whatever was about to attack her being hit and yelping before running off.

"You shouldn't be out here." Said a familiar voice, "A pony like you would've been eaten by that timber wolf if it weren't for my help."

Discord looked down at the little blue filly who only just laid there on the snow. The draconequus felt awkward having a small little foal watching him. Discord thought of the only thing he could to try to get the filly to go away and made the scariest face he could to try to scare her off. The filly, however did not run off; she didn't even flinch one bit. Discord was quite confused; normally foals would run in fear when he showed off his face.

"Its cold here." Said Snowdrop, "Do you have a place that's warm?"

That was when Discord noticed something: her eyes. Those big, foggy blue eyes couldn't see anything. Discord not only felt embarrassment, but also something inside his chest tugging at his insides, but couldn't figure out what it was.

Suddenly, the wind started to pick up and the snow blew harder. Snowdrop started to shiver. Discord couldn't stand seeing the filly shiver. He sighed and snapped his fingers, transporting the both of them in his cave.

"Welcome to my abode." Said Discord, "Be glad you're cute, kid, because you wouldn't have survived out there on your own."

Snowdrop was a little confused at how she instantly got transported somewhere else, but what bothered her most was the hard ground below as she staggered.

"What's wrong now?" asked Discord in annoyance.

"It's the ground." Said Snowdrop, "I'm not use to walking on surfaces that aren't light like the clouds are. It hurts my hooves."

Discord rolled his eyes, but didn't like seeing Snowdrop feel uncomfortable, so he snapped his fingers and gave Snowdrop pillow shoes.

"There. It might be difficult walking in those, but they'll keep the pressure off your hooves."

Snowdrop, while still confused at what was going on, couldn't help but appreciate Discord's hospitality.

"So…do you live here all by yourself?"

"Eh. Its no castle, but it suites my needs."

Discord snapped his fingers making a throne appear before sitting down and drinking a glass of eggnog.

"It must get lonely for you."

"Humbug. I'm perfectly fine on my own. Besides, when you're a creature of chaos, your talents tend to go underappreciated."

As Discord finished his eggnog, he started eating the glass.

"I know how being underappreciated feels." Said Snowdrop, "It's especially difficult when you're different from everypony else."

Discord had no idea why this little pony interested him so, but every word she spoke seemed to hit him with some powerful force he could not describe, but he didn't want her to know that.

"You're too sentimental, kid."

"Snowdrop."

"I don't bother with names… Well, I figure this storm will last through the night, so I should probably prepare your bed."

"My bed?" asked Snowdrop.

"Yes, your bed."

Discord snapped his fingers once more, making a bed appear with Snowdrop already tucked in.

"I'd love to stay up for pillow fights and boy talk, but I figure its time for you to get some rest. Would you care for some eggnog to get you to sleep?"

"No thank you, I'm fine."

"Fine. The taste would probably be too strong for you anyways."

Snowdrop smiled.

"Good night, Discord."

Discord watched as Snowdrop curled up and started to drift off to sleep. He couldn't help but think how naïve the little filly was… but such a sweet foal none-the-less.

Discord tried brushing off his thoughts aside and went to go sleep on a bed of nails.

* * *

Please R&R.


	3. Chapter 3

New Chapter.

* * *

Discord woke up that morning, stretching his long, snake-like body. He then got out of his bed and went over to check on Snowdrop. Instead of finding her in her bed, Discord saw Snowdrop standing near the entrance of his cave.

He slithered over to the little pegasus filly and sat right next to her.

"Isn't the snow beautiful, Discord?" asked Snowdop.

Discord gasped lightly.

"How did you-?"

"Being unable to see has allowed me to hear things most other ponies can't. The snow for instance, I can hear them twinkle just like the stars."

"So is that why you make your snow doilies? To resemble stars?"

Snowdrop nodded.

"I figured since everypony wishes on stars, winter should be able to grant wishes to. Winter should be happy like all the other seasons because its just as important. Even if it seems useless, it can bring us many wonderful things."

Discord thought about what Snowdrop said and looked out at the white world outside as each snow star gently floated down to the ground. Each star seemed different from one another. He couldn't describe what it was that intrigued him so about the stars, but they seemed to soothe his soul just looking at them, and to think that one little blind filly could inspire such creations.

"Thank you for taking care of me, Discord." Snowdrop smiled, "You really aren't as bad as some ponies say you are."

Discord then decided it was time to take Snowdrop home.

"Come on, the storm has died down and I should take you home."

Snowdrop nodded in surprised.

Discord scooped the tiny filly in his arms as he flew her up to Cloudsdale.

"You're home." said the Draconequus setting Snowdrop down on the cloud. "Now I must be going."

"Wait!"

Snowdrop then reached under her wing and pulled out a snow star, handing it over to Discord.

"I made it for you. Each snow star I make is an individual, so I wanted to make one that fit you."

Discord looked at the snow star. Indeed, it was different from all the other snow stars as each point had a different shape to it.

"Thank you." Discord said trying not to smile, but deep down, he appreciated the tiny gift.

As the draconequus flew off, Snowdrop could hear her mother calling out to her.

"Mother!"

Snowdrop flew off to her mother as both pegasi embraced one another.

* * *

Please R&R.


	4. Chapter 4

New chapter.

* * *

Discord was home in his cave that night. As he was brushing his teeth, he looked down at the snow star Snowdrop gave him. He stroked each of the points gently with his lion's paw, thinking about the little filly who gave that star to him.

"You don't honestly think you've gained a friend, have you?"

Discord looked up seeing his reflection in the mirror eyeing back at him.

"You honestly believe that little filly would ever truly accept you for who you are?"

"She already has." Said the real Discord, "She even gave me this snow doily as a sign of her appreciation of me saving her."

"Please." Said the reflection, "If she wasn't blind, she would've acted like everypony else has."

"Shut up!"

"You may have saved her life; you may have even treated her with hospitality, but in the end you'd be nothing more than a freak to her."

The real Discord cringed.

"Oh, you don't like that?" the reflection smirked, "Its not like anypony hasn't ever called you a monster before. Why would that filly be any different?"

"Because…"

Discord couldn't come up with an answer.

"You see?" said the reflection, "Nothing is different. The only thing that's changed is that the cover has been covered up. No matter what you do, no matter how much you try to change their perception, nopony will ever accept you, not even as their friend."

In a fit of rage, Discord punched the mirror, shattering it into many pieces on the ground. Discord stared back at his shattered reflection as it now truly reflected his own anger.

As Discord's anger started to die, he looked down at the star Snowdrop had given him, sighing in remorse. The reflection was right. No matter what he can do, Snowdrop would never be able to accept him if she knew what sort of beast he was.

* * *

Please R&R.


	5. Chapter 5

New chapter

* * *

Dawn was almost near. Snowdrop had gotten up early to bring the first snowflakes of the morning to Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. As she was sprinkling the first flakes, Snowdrop started to tell the princesses about her encounter with the draconequus.

"What you had just done was VERY dangerous, Snowdrop." said Princess Celestia, "The fact that you had run away is dangerous alone; I hope your mother at least scolded you for that."

"She has," said Snowdrop in a bit of embarrassment, "But if I hadn't, I wouldn't have gotten to know Discord."

"And that's what's most dangerous." said Celestia, "Discord is nopony to be trusted, do you hear me?"

"But he's not as bad as you think; he even saved me from a timber wolf."

"Such small acts don't excuse his overall immoral behavior and the crimes he has committed." said Celestia.

"But I sense there's more to him than just being a monster as you have called him." said Snowdrop, "When I was with him, I sensed his loneliness and mistrust of others. I don't know what his past was like, but it must've been a sad one, which must've prompted him to do bad in the first place. Perhaps with kindness and understanding, he might be able to change his ways."

"Perhaps she might be right, sister." Luna whispered into Celestia's ears.

Celestia, however, did not wish to hear anymore.

"Snowdrop," said Princess Celestia with a stern voice, "As your princess, I forbid you from ever seeing Discord again."

"But-"

"Its for your own safety, Snowdrop! I FORBID YOU!"

Celestia's voice was so booming and so commanding that Snowdrop began to cringe and back away a little.

Celestia sighed and turned to her sister.

"Luna, you may return home. I'll take over the sun for today."

Luna bowed out somewhat remorseful of her sister's brash attitude. Princess Luna wrapped her wing around Snowdrop reassuringly before taking off.

Celestia flew into the air to raise the sun, but Snowdrop could not see the beauty of the sunrise and even if she could, it would not help lift her spirits in going to see Discord again.

* * *

Please R&R.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry this chapter is so short, but I plan to add more in the next chapter.

Also, to Dan, this story takes place 1000 years BEFORE _Keep Calm and Flutter On_ in case you missed it.

* * *

Discord looked out at the snow outside his cave. Each snow doily fell to the ground like goose-down feathers falling from the sky, lightly drifting down. Discord couldn't help but think of little Snowdrop; how each little flake was made by her hooves, just like the one he held in his paw. Snowdrop had given him a great gift; what could he do in return?

Discord thought of what his reflection said to him about how Snowdrop only seemed to accept him because she couldn't see him. He decided to close his eyes to try to understand her world. It was dark, much like he expected; a void of emptiness. He never moved from his spot, yet already he felt lost, and even a little scared. Was this the world Snowdrop had to deal with? How could such innocence endure?

That was when his ears started to pick up something: twinkles. Twinkles from above. Discord opened his eyes, looking at the snow doilies once more. Snowdrop had once said that she was able to hear them twinkle and now he could hear them too; even the doily that Snowdrop had given him, which was in his paw, started to twinkle.

That's when an idea hit Discord; Hearth Warming Eve was almost approaching, so perhaps he could make something special for her.

Discord started getting to work in his cave, coming up with a concept idea for a gift, wasting certain amounts of paper and non-repro blue pencils. Once he came up with the final concept, he used his magic to create his gift.

Discord smiled proudly at the gift he had just made. He couldn't wait until Hearth Warming Eve to give it to Snowdrop.

* * *

Anyways, please R&R.


	7. Chapter 7

sorry it took me so long to come up with a new chapter. I've been busy with school work.

* * *

Snowdrop was walking over to school when she accidentally bumped into something.

"Snowdrop! So glad I found you!"

"Discord?!"

Snowdrop wanted to talk, but felt hesitant.

"Princess Celestia says I'm not suppose to see you again."

"Princess Celestia can stuff it!" said the draconequus, "Besides, technically you can't see me, so no rules are being broken."

'I guess that is sort of a good point.' Snowdrop thought nervously, still being cautious around the creature of chaos.

"I made you something." Said Discord, "Listen."

Discord took out the present he made for her and started to play a small jingle.

"That sounds just like the stars." Snowdrop giggled.

"I call it the twinklespiel." Said Discord. "I want you to have it."

Discord handed the instrument over to the little pegasus filly.

"Oh wow. Nobody's ever made me anything before. Thank you, Discord." Snowdrop smiled, "You know, I think deep down you're a real sweetheart."

"Yeah well don't tell anypony else; I don't want my reputation as the spirit of chaos being ruined." Said Discord. "If you're ever in trouble, just call me on the twinklespiel."

"I will." Said Snowdrop.

Snowdrop gasped as she heard the school bell starting to ring.

"I better get to school. It was nice chatting with you."

"Be safe." Said Discord as he watched Snowdrop fly off.

* * *

Please R&R


End file.
